


Two of a Kind

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: Double Dicks Ben Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of dick jokes, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has Two Dicks, Ben Solo is crushing harder than a 12-year-old, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Side Rey, Devoted Reylo, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-TLJ, Rey Needs to get Dicked Down, Reylo babies, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Soft Ben Solo, Talking Penis, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, also let's pretend English is my first language, diphallia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: Ben turned to the dark side thinking he was a monster.Rey turned to the dark side for a pair of pretty penises.Yes, you read that right.In short, Ben Solo has two cocks. That's the whole plot.The double dicks fic nobody asks for.





	Two of a Kind

After everything, they're finally alone, together, as in together together, not force-time together.

They've been making out for a while, clumsily at first, but it gets better and better with all the snogging and heavy petting, Rey is pretty sure her panties has been perfectly ruined at one point. 

When her hand reaches for his waistband, however, Ben stops her and sits back.

"I've never done this with anyone before," Ben says, toying with the hem of his tunic. Having taken off his gloves, his fingers are so large and pale, long and elegant.

"Really? Neither have I," Rey looks down and bites her kiss-swollen bottom lip, astonished, "I thought you'd be much more experienced. After all, you are much older, and you are so handsome, so tall and so big."

Because Ben Solo IS big, easily twice the size of most normal humanoids Rey may have seen. She can't help but glances at Ben's thick thighs and crotch, an apparent princely bulge. Yes, definitely bigger than most. Rey may be inexperienced, but she is not an ignorant idiot. Judging from the thigh-grab before the throne room fight, Big Ben is well above average.

"Is that a lightsaber in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?" she awkwardly flirts. Her own soaked panties are the proof of her arousal.

They both blush, thinking about the same subject, but from different perspectives. The longer Rey stares at it, the bigger it looks, as if multiplying, even.

"About that, before we start anything serious, you probably should know a thing," Ben scratches his luscious raven hair, "or two."

Rey tears her eyes away from his crotch and looks up at him, puzzled.

"You know my name is Solo, but I'm actually a Duo."

"What do you mean?" Rey tilts her head.

"You know, twins run in my family. My mother and my uncle...."

Little gears begin to turn in her pretty head. "Are you a twin, too?" Nothing about twins has shown up in their force bond, how come?

"Maybe," Ben puts his hands down on his lap, "I'm not sure. I was born with [diphallic terata](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diphallia), the doctors said they might have been caused by teratoma, you know, a parasitic twin...."

"Speak Basic, please?" Rey may know a dozen alien languages, but she's at a loss when it comes to medical jargons. What if it is contagious or genetic? Stars, what if it affects their offspring, too? At this point, Rey cannot even think of having a family with any other people except the one that has offered her the galaxy.

"As you once said, I was a creature in a mask," Ben grabs his own thighs tightly. "I know I'm a monster with murderous snakes."

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't use the plural form," Rey carefully holds one of his hands. "What exactly do you mean snake-s?"

"I have two cocks."

Rey is even more confused now, "But snakes and cocks are totally different animals."

Her innocent cluelessness makes Ben want to cry and laugh at the same time as he explains, "I mean, I have two penises." _Or penes, if you really care about semantics. There are just too many ways to describe the intromittent organs._

Rey lets go of his hand immediately.

Ben sighs heavily and lets it sink in. This is the hardest part. Most outsiders know he's sort of fucked-up psychologically, sure, he's used to that. Being a proud dark-helmet-and-cape-wearing member of the Darth Vader Fan Club, scratch that, he is The President of that fan club now, period. He knows Rey has father issues, but his own grandfather issues run deeper than the Ahch-To sea.

But to let people Ben actually cares about know that he's deformed physically.... a monster inside and out, just like his late grandfather, who, despite having lost all his extremities and now being a mere half-burned skull, understands him better than anyone else. The disgust, the rejection, the humiliation that ensued.... that was his darkest secret, the instrumental reason he has turned to the dark side.

It's a subject that has triggered numerous dick jokes from his father, Chewie and Lando, and endless worrying looks from his mother, his uncle and even C-3PO. It's also scared off the few potential mates that Ben might have had in his late teens and early twenties. The bits between his legs have always been a deal breaker for possible romantic relationships.

Yet as the nights were long and lonely, he had taken to practicing with his thick pencils, not the calligraphic variety, mind you. Since both the Jedi Order and First Order forbade emotional attachment; with his uncle frowning upon his nightly masturbation after having walked in on him beating off again and again, the betrayal might have been the last straw. 

Becoming Kylo Ren meant he just didn't even bother anymore. It was easy hiding behind a mask and thick dark clothing like his grandfather before him, like the monster that he was, until Rey.

Rey of his light, his love, his intended, his hope. He really doesn't want to lose Rey over this, these.

"Sorry," they mutter at the same time. Then they look at each other with the same apologetic smile. Sometimes they are so alike, it's uncanny.

"May I see it...." Rey begins first, then corrects herself, "See them."

"Are you sure?" Ben asks.

"Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo, don't you dare drop the bomb about having double dicks and then expect me not wanting to see the proof!"

Ben winces at his full name. But at least Rey did not scream and run away like someone else had once done. 

They say the proof is in the pudding, in this case, the puddings.

"Fine." He stands up and begins to unzip, then he struggles to get his trousers down - because his waistband rides unreasonably high - revealing his black underwear. 

"Is that why you always wear thick high-waisted pants, to make them less conspicuous?" Rey looks at his covered big bulge, no, bulges. "Because you are doing a good job."

Ben rolls his eyes, bends over and pulls down his undies in one fluid motion.

Rey covers her mouth with one hand, wide-eyed when he stands upright.

There they are, under his shredded eight-pack and thick thatch, two equally big shafts spring out from above his standard two (2) testicles, about as long and thick and even veiny as his lightsaber emitter. Together, they look like an invert wishbone.... or boners. Rey got to know about the shape of a furcula after Chewie had roasted and ate the porgs. Poultry is a rarity in the desert planet of Jakku.

"I've never seen anything like those," Rey says. Those are hands down the weirdest sex organs she has ever seen. Not that she's seen a lot of schlongs. Occasional dirty holovids from shipwrecks and curious glimpses into other scavengers' tents could never prepare her for these. Yet they are actually not as creepy as some of the hideous alien appendages she might have the unfortune to witness. 

"I should hope so. It occurs to one in about 5.5 million humanoids."

Ben thinks it's probably better not to mention infants born with this and its related conditions have a higher death rate from various infections associated with their more complex renal or colorectal systems. Treatment is a case-by-case analysis taking into account of many considerations including medical and ethical, and involves surgical incision of the non-functioning penis. The fact that he's still alive and well as an adult is truly the making of the force. Both of his cocks are working just fine, thank you very much.

"To be honest, I've never seen a real ding-a-ling dangling directly in front of me, let alone two at the same time," Rey adds, still overwhelmed. "They are really.... two of a kind. Very symmetric, too." Will it be too much of a stretch to say that they are aesthetically pleasing? Rey decides not to push her luck, yet.

"Thanks?" Ben says, not used to any compliments to his genitals.

"I used to think your crossguard lightsaber was some sort of compensation," Rey comments. "Looks like I was not too far off the track-s."

Ben fumes at that. "The design of my lightsaber could be dated back to the Great Scourge of Malachor. Those two raw power vents are tributaries of the main blade and emitter shrouds are used on each of the lateral vents to protect my hands from harm...."

Rey keeps looking at him silently while he rambles on Sith shit with his pants down.

Ben finally admits, "Yes, they also symbolize my choppers. The arm of the crossguard of a sword is known as quillon."

"I knew it! Is that why you call yourself Kylo Ren? As in Qui-llon?" 

"No, Ky stands for Skywalker and Lo stands for Solo."

"And Ren?"

"Ren is an ancient hieroglyph for these," he points at his 人-shaped dongs. 

"Oh my stars. It makes SO MUCH sense now!" Rey exclaims. "Living with those must be very hard."

"Yes, with my hyperactive sex drive and stamina, I need daily self-stimulations to release the tension of these hardy boys...." Ben looks at Rey's flushed cheeks. "I mean, it is hard living with them. Whenever I need to use the public facilities, the cubic is my only option." Ben doesn't want to talk about that time he worked as a undercover boss in the Starkiller Base and had to share personal space with his staff.

"At least you never have to have a pissing contest with anyone," Rey jokes.

"Well, these dorks can be pretty competitive against each other. In fact, they are both powerful shooters."

"Shooters?" Rey tilts her head again. "How powerful?"

"Would you like to have a test drive?"

"We'll see."

*

"They are really warm," Rey palms both of his pricks up and down. "And beautiful."

Never in Ben's life has anyone stroked his ego, or willies like this.

"I wonder what your wieners taste like?" Rey winks and begins to lick one head. "Not bad." 

When Rey closes her month on one of his members while stroking the other, Ben thinks he may have a heart stroke for real.

After his manhoods both fully erect, Rey is a little unsure and a lot scared about the idea of being penetrated by either one for her first time.

"Don't be afraid, I can feel it too. Let's try this," Ben crawls above Rey, who is lying on her back, and places one stiffy between her thighs. "Cross your legs and hold it tight."

Then he begins to thrust, with one rod between her pink wet slit, while the other stimulating her clit, his hands on her breasts, his mouth on her neck.

Rey comes with stars above her head, painless, utterly blissful.

Bartering and bargaining are two important parts of a scavenger who picks junk for a living for most of her life.

With two for the price of one, Ben's junk is easily the best deal she has ever had. They will do just nicely.

*

After having been properly prepped by eating out and fingering, Rey gets on all fours with the help of her generous lover.

Then he goes to town with one pecker inside her pussy, while the other being squeezed between the cheeks of her buttocks.

They come together this time. Ben pulls out after her cunt stops clenching uncontrollably.

"Ready for another round?" Ben lays her down onto her back and immediately hoists her legs over his shoulders.

Rey is still basking in the afterglow. "Yeah?"

Before she knows it, Ben's other knob, still rock hard, slams inside her, hitting all the right spots to prove the point.

"Oh my stars!" Rey gushes. "That's a really dick move! You putz!"

With two todgers working as a tag team, refractory periods have been thrown out of the airlock.

*

Being a captain means you have to sit in the cockpit and maneuver the joystick. 

Rey has always been a fast-learner, and in a short time, she begins to expertly maneuver two joysticks with her co-pilot, so to speak.

The multiple orgasms help a lot, of course.

"Which one is coming first this time?" Ben lies back and asks. "You know you can take whatever you want."

"May I have both," Rey asks, smiling sheepishly. "At the same time?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Rey rides him hard with both plonkers inside her pussy.

And even harder with one in each of her holes.

Double entendre, indeed.

* 

When they have their twins, both are healthy and normal-looking, and the first-born is obviously a lefty. Ironically, they decide to call him Dexter, because, well, Darth Sinister may be a gauche Sith name, but it just doesn't sound RIGHT for the crown prince of the New Order Galactic Empire, you know, public image and everything.

"I think we know which of your baby-batters sired him," Rey says.

"Does it matter?" Ben is braiding the hair of Ana, their sweet daughter, into an intricate style. He is really ambidextrous.

"No. It doesn't matter. Even if he'll only be half the man his father is. It's a good thing we have twins."

"Now, don't be so mean. Remember what happened last time when my old man told one too many dick jokes?"

"What happened?"

"I turned to the dark side."

"Well, I turned to the dark side for a pair of pretty penises. I think it's only fair. He may turn to the light side for all we know."

"Yes, to bring balance to the force, you need two sides."

"Preferably two dicks."

"Is that your subtle way of telling me that you are pregnant again?"

"Well, the force tells me it's one single boy this time. I am thinking about naming him 'BeneDICKt'. You can just call him Ben Jr. I think Benji has a nice ring to it as well."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without much scientific research, but Diphallia (double dicks) does exist on earth. Most of my information came from [ (NSFW) diphallicdude.tumblr.com](http://diphallicdude.tumblr.com/image/157216432273), though I hyperlinked the photo, in my mind, Ben would be circumcised, because that's a thing Leia would definitely do, no matter how many dicks her son has. You can take Jewish Ben Solo headcanon from my Papasha's cold dead body  
> I did use the thesaurus to get as many dick expressions as possible.  
> There is evidence that Anakin's dick might have been cut off or burned off by the end of EP3, in a way, Ben's two dicks and Vader's zero dick compensate each other, you know, bringing balance to the force, LOL.  
> Chinese characters are almost all hieroglyphs.  
> Ren is 人, it means a person with two legs.  
> Ben is 本, it also means root, it looks like wood (木) with an extra length (一), or big (大) with a cross (十).  
> Basically, both Ben and Ren are walking dick jokes in Chinese.  
> Tell me your thoughts, please.  
> Kudos and feedback are much appreciated.
> 
> I had intended to write this as a one-shot, but then I thought, "Oh shoot, he has two cocks, for force's sake! Those dongs totally deserve two shots, at least, right?"  
> So I wrote a sequel for this: [Two Sittings for One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129025)
> 
> I have a series with Benjamin and Kylo (whose real name is Benedict) as twins who have a polygamous relationship with Rey, check out [It Runs in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1011267) .
> 
> Oh, I have also written a sweet one-shot where Rey calls Ben "BeneDICKt" to describe his magical healing cock: [Under the Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792756)
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD


End file.
